


These Feathers Are Far Gone

by angstope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai Hinata Shouyou, Gen, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ships might be added(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstope/pseuds/angstope
Summary: After needing a new sort of scenery, closer to family, Hinata's family is moved to another part of the Miyagi Prefecture.The trip to Karasuno from the new home is too far for Hinata's mother to be comfortable, so Karasuno's number 10 is forced to transfer schools, and teams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Takes place a week before the Springhigh Preliminaries]
> 
> My first fanfic in the Haikyuu fandom whOO-
> 
> I got this kind of idea while reading OiHina fics, but I don't think I'm going to make ships the main focus point of this story(if I even put any in-), seeing as I just want to test the waters a bit. :>
> 
> (This is mostly dedicated to a friend--)

"I know it's sudden, and-and I really tried to change my Mom's mind b-but- erm..."

Hinata stood in front of his team. The Karasuno Volleyball Club. His secondary family. A wobbling expression on his face, not too easy to read.

Coach Ukai stood behind him. This was obviously an important matter if the coach had hosted a special team meeting for this specifically. That's the main reason all of the crows sat in silence.

The sunshine boy inhaled, as a frown finally set, tears pricking from the corners of his eyes, and slipping through as he spoke the next sentence, 

"I'm transferring to a different school..!"

Everyone, already silent, somehow became even more quiet.

The first to speak, Tanaka, he just laughed, "Wow, Hinata, I didn't know you could come up with such a good joke!" His laughing was silenced after no one else did the same.

"Wait- You're-"  
"Hinata..-"  
"Dumbass. You probably dont even know what that word means."

Everyone looked towards Kageyama, whom had stood up, a glare on his face.

Hinata had expected him to react the worst, seeing as he was his partner. His friend. His best friend. Of course he would.

Coach Ukai crossed his arms, letting out a small exhale, "I expected you guys to think of it as a joke. But it's not. Hinata's mother has already come in to transfer him, according to Takeda-san."

The three third years were silent, staring at Hinata. They knew that it was hard to loose teammates, half way through the year.  
Nishinoya was already next to Hinata, "Shouyou- You're actually leaving?? I wasn't done being the best senpai yet, so I forbid you to leave!" He put his fists on his hips, glaring at the first year.

"Noya-senpai... I-I'm sorry.." Hinata sniffed and looked at the second year, before wiping his eyes, vigorously with his sleeve.  
"I really tried to get my Mom to let me stay here at Karasuno. Really, really hard! But-"

Everyone gave a pointed look, "But..?"

"-She said that it's too far for me to ride my bike, this time.."

"Is it in Miyagi?"  
"Is there a volleyball team?"  
"Do you know which school?"

Hinata looked a bit taken aback at the sudden questions, but answered them whilst scratching his cheek,  
"I know it's in Miyagi, there is a volleyball team, but I don't know what the school is."

"So... There's a reason you're moving sufdenly..?" Yamaguchi was one of the few people to haven't have moved from his spot.

He gave a shrug, "Mom said that it's closer to the rest of our family.. and that she was kind of tired of the house, since we've lived there all our lives. And.. er.."

Everyone waited patiently this time, as Hinata stuttered.

"She said the school I'm going to is better academically..? Than Karasuno, and she wants me to get better grades...?"

The second and third years are gave a glower in Hinata's direction, their minds all stating, 'The schools academic status won't make him any smarter..'

"But!! I wont be leaving until tomorrow s-so.."

"It doesn't matter when you're moving, Dumbass! We were just managing to finally get that quick in just right, and the team was finally working together on everything, but now you're leaving?? Y-You're just going to drop us all right before the Spring Tournament..?"

"Kageyama..." Hinata looked down to the side, before looking right back up, "I-I'll make sure that whatever team I'm on, makes it far enough to challenge Karasuno, so-so that way I can finally beat you, Kageyama Tobio."

Everyone stood in silence as the two first years glared at eachother before Kageyama's expression wavered into a grin, "You're a dumbass, but fine. But you know none of us will take it easy on you."

Hinata gave a heavy, short nod, " 'kay!"

As coach Ukai explained that the team would be able to decide on what to do, Suga spoke to Hinata with a small smile, "You know, by saying that, you've just challenged us all?"

Hinata returned Suga's words with a grin, "Mhm! But that's because I know that you all are going to be awesome anyway!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted this chapter- UGhHhzhzhz


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata stared at the entrance of the school, his eyes wide.  
His mother had finally told him the school, as soon as they had been halfway there that morning. But he was still surprised.

"M-Mom! But- Aoba Johsai is the school we lost to, and I don't-"

His Mother had sighed softly, "Aw, Shouyou!~ You'll be fine! Aoba Johsai is a private school, so it'll help you with grades for sure! Volleyball isn't the only thing you're here for!"

And then he was there. Wearing the school's uniform, and standing in front of the gates. He looked at the papers in his hands and groaned inwardly. People walked him, chatting enthusiastically, or just tiredly making their way inside. 

Hinata groaned again, "Where's everything...? Mmm...."

He looked up and around before spotting a random girl, who he mentally noted was tall, "E-Excuse me? Could you help me find the office..?"

The girl stopped walking, looking at Hinata before humming, and tapping her chin, "Hmm... Sure!"

He bowed his head, thanking her fiercely, before she led him along.

"So! What's your name? I'm assuming you're new? Are you a transfer?"

Hinata flushed red at the questions, his brain barely functioning due to be tired, and not understanding anything.  
"Uhm! I'm Hinata Shouyou! And Yes! I've just transferred..!"

The girl smiled softly, her brown pigtails moving as she turned to the shorter boy, "Ah, well nice to meet you- mmm.. Hinata-San? Hinata-chan? Shou-chan?"

Hinata's face got a bit redder, "Ah- just Shouyou is fine..!"

The girl gave a thumbs up, "Then you can call me Hanako! Miyoshi Hanako!"

Hinata gave a nod, and stopped suddenly, to prevent himself from walking into Hanako. "Oh! We're here! The office is just ahead, Shouyou. The people at the desk will help you, so don't be afraid to ask them for anything."

The short boy bowed quickly, "Thank you, Hanako-San! I appreciate your help!" And with that, he was off, leaving behind a smiling Hanako.

Hinata walked into the office, in awe with the sight if how fresh and new it seemed, though he shook it off after a few seconds and walked up to the office desk, where a lady sat, typing on her keyboard.

When she noticed the nervous boy, standing in front of her, she focused her attention on him, "Oh! Good morning, do you need anything?"

He gave a small nod, "I've just transferred and I don't know how to get to my class..." the lady took the paper that he was holding out and hummed, "I-it's class 1-c!"

"Okay!" The lady smiled warmly, "Class 1-c is at the end of this hall," she pointed, "and to the left. You should see it there."

Hinata gave a nod, and as he took back his paper, tilted his head, "Er.. My Mother came in and.." he looked to the side, trying to figure out what to say, but all that came out was, "the Volleyball club?"

"Oh! I remember your mother coming in! Yes. The club is practicing today in the first gym, so you can go ahead and go in with them and I'm sure they'll give you all the information you need!"

Hinata nodded and held his papers close to his chest, "Thank you!"

He sighed heavily as he left the office. He was sure that if it was any other school, he would have been fine. But this was the Aoba Johsai. The school that beat Karasuno's volleyball team. And now he was here.

He felt like vomiting. He wasn't going to deny how anxious he was. He couldn't deny it. 

What would the Aoba Johsai Volleyball club say to him? What if they didn't let him into their club because he was from Karasuno? What if he could never play volleyball again all because his Mom wanted a new scenery??

He groaned as he stopped in front of his classroom. 

'Class 1-c...'

He slowly opened the door and peeked in, the teacher pausing mid-sentence to look towards him, "Ah!"

The teacher was a middle-aged man, with dark hair and circled glasses.

The rest of the class looked towards the door as the teacher ushered Hinata in with a hand.

And then he was there, everyone looking at him, as the teacher spoke to him.

"You're Hinata Shouyou?"

He nodded, the teacher giving a nod, "Okay, class. This is our new transfer student. How about you introduce yourself, Shouyou."

Hinata gave a small nod before inhaling, "I'm Hinata Shouyou, and I've transferred here from Karasuno. I'm-I'm glad to be here!"

As he raised from a bow, he didnt realize he did, he put a hand over his mouth. 'Crap.. I stuttered..'

He finally got a good look at the students in the class as he made his way to the only open seat in the back of the room.

And of course, he had to have a class with someone he recognized. And of course. He had to sit right next to him.

"Karasuno's number 10? Not coming here to spy, are you?"

Hinata groaned inwardly, of course Turnip head was in his homeroom. Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's a mess, but what do you expect from someone going to an enemy school kekekeke-  
This is actually really tough to write but I'm having alot of fun-


	3. Chapter 3

"T-Turnip head?!" Hinata watched as the aforementioned male flushed red, as the people around them started laughing.

"Sh-Shut up! Who are you coming into my school and embarrassing me?!" He covered the sides of his head as the guy in front of him turned around, snickering, "Hey, Kindaichi. I guess that nickname does fit your style."

"You too! You shut up too!"

The teacher sent the corner a stern look, causing everyone to quickly freeze up, and act as though everything was normal.

Right. His name was Kindaichi. Kageyama had told him that. A while ago, but he still told him.

"So. Number 10-"

"-It's Hinata-"

"-Hinata. Why are you here at Aoba Johsai? If you're going to spy, isn't enrolling here a little too much work?"

Hinata sighed, looking at his desk,  
"My family moved so I had to transfer. I really didn't want to, especially this close to the Tournament, but we live too far from Karasuno now."

Turni- Kindaichi, gave a hum before a nod.

"I bet you're going to try to get onto the team, hm?"

Hinata turned red and looked to the side, "I want to... But I'm nervous because I don't think I could-"

"-Oi. Hinata. Kindaichi. If you want to talk, go to the office."

The teacher glared at them, and Hinata immediately apologized, bowing his head and picking up his pen.

After a few minutes, Kindaichi responded to Hinata quietly, "I'm sure it'll be fine. You're a good player, I guess. So they can't throw you out too easily."

Hinata gave a small smile and thumbs up in reply.

As the last bell rang, Hinata stood up, his bag and many papers in his hands, "first gym, first gym, fir- oh."

He looked up from the floor as he nearly bumped into a tall figure, "Do you know how to get to the first gym?"

"Oh! Turnip Head! Not really, I just know that's where I'm supposed to go.."

Kindaichi glowered at the nickname, before sighing and relaxing, "You can follow me then."

Hinata followed Kindaichi silently, whilst the taller of the two put his hands into his pockets and looked toward the other boy.  
"You said you didn't want to move?"

Hinata perked up before giving a small nod, "Of course I wouldn't have wanted to move. It was so sudden! And I had to leave Karasuno! It made feel... just gwah! You know??"

Kindaichi gave the shorter boy an odd look before shrugging, "I mean. I guess..?"

They turned a corner and Kindaichi pursed his lips as Hinata spoke, "What do you think your team would think about me showing up here..?"

"Probably the same thing I thought." Another shrug, "I'm sure the coach already knows, if you've already been signed up for it. But you're biggest problem will be the third years. Maybe Oikawa, too. Who knows."

Hinata shivered and brought a hand up to his mouth, "I-I figured."

Kindaichi froze and looked at him, "Ah- You're not going to get sick, right?? I dont think it'll be that bad!"

"M' fine for now.." Hinata groaned as Kindaichi gave an unsure look, "If you puke in front of everyone, and are okay with it, then..."

"I'm fine!!"

Hinata held his stuff close to his chest, "I just- I really want to play volley, but if they don't let me onto the team, then I'll never be able to, and I'll never be able to live up to my promise!"

Kindaichi tilted his head, "promise..?"

He hadn't gotten a response because Hinata was already pointing forward, "So! Where's the gym?"

They ended up walking the rest of the way with no more exchanges, Kindaichi forgetting the little spiel from moments before.

When the entrance to the gym came up, the taller of the two stopped. "Right. So, I'll leave you here. I'm sure the coach is already inside, but I have to go to the club room."

Hinata gave a curt nod, "R-Right!"

When Hinata opened the door to the gym, he wasnt surprised to see a few of the members already there.  
He also wasn't surprised when they all looked towards him.

He stood in silence, debating on what to say. His brain completely fried at this point. He was lucky enough for the short coach to have said something before the team members got any assumptions out of their brains.

"Oh! I forgot you'd be coming in!"

Everyone's attention went to him and Hinata quickly bowed, "S-Sorry for intruding!" He quickly made his way towards the coach as the man stood calmly, "Karasuno's number 10!"

Hinata scratched the back of his neck, a frown on his face, "It's former now..!"

The coach laughed, "Right, right! Hinata Shouyou then? I spoke with your Mother when she came in on Friday!"

The short boy nodded, but didn't interrupt, "And it's so sudden, I didn't think we could even try to get you a spot on our team."

Hinata immediately paled, loosing his grip on the stuff close to his chest, causing them to drop and all attention going back to him.

"Woah, woah, woah..! Breathe, kid, I wasnt even finished."

Hinata quickly picked up his stuff, though his face was still pale, and nervous.

"I said I didn't think. But I figured that today, if you worked well with our team, then it wouldn't be too difficult to get you a jersey number."

"S-so..?"

The coach laughed lightly, "Yes, yes. I'm sure you'll get some kind of spot. We do know you're a good player. But we haven't seen you in action for a while. So let's just test this out first, yeah?" Hinata nodded, "Thank you, coach- er..."

"Coach Nobuteru."

Hinata nodded, "Coach Nobuteru!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know too much about the Aoba Johsai coaches when they're in practice, so I'm just going to go with Nobuteru being the enthusiastic, laid back one, whilst Sadayuki is always on edge and doubtful of stuff-
> 
> I hope that doesn't bother anyone hZhzhshh-
> 
> And I really want a Kindaichi and Hinata friendship to be noticed- I love them botH- sO.


End file.
